


That Would Be Enough

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Kingsglaive!Uniform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: The boys try to coax Ardyn into wearing a different outfit. Ardyn is a little insecure about the small soft flesh on his stomach and Prompto helps him. Then they assist Ardyn into his new duds.Let's face it I suck at summaries my dear readers.





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not yet know if this ties into Vesper Fever or not. If it does it is either before or after the events of that story. I just REALLY needed to write some cute handsy fluff after writing chapter 5 of Vesper Pool and I have been dying to write/draw about Kingsglaive!Ardyn.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV, nor any of it's characters. I was introduced to this ship and now I'm just rolling with it left and right.**

* * *

 

 

 

“Come on out of there already and let us see how it looks.”

 

“I would rather not if it’s all the same.” Ardyn shot back from the hotel room. The man had been the last one awake and it left the opportunity to force the man to wear something different for once. Yes his regular attire was laundered but they were determined to see him wear the leather uniform they had placed on the bed next to his sleeping form.

 

“Ardyn, if Gladio can stand three HOURS in a Moogle costume for a bet that YOU won you can stand to humor us for at least the remaining ride to Lestallum.”

 

Noct was fast loosing his patience, he NEEDED to see Ardyn in the more form fitting outfit that they had custom made to actually fit him. With a huff he made to go open the door until Prompto lightly grabbed his best friend’s wrist a pleading look in his eyes.

 

“Let me talk to him Noct. This is still kind of new to him, having four guys who just want to love him and see him wear different things. I…I can relate to him in a way so let me talk to him instead of storming in there like Gladio?”

 

“Hey!” Gladiolus exclaimed, slightly irritated at the slight.

 

“Prompto isn’t wrong. Ardyn is still adjusting to just being human and may not view himself as being worth our attention internally. Remember, for 2000 years he was an immortal being trapped at the whims of his hatred fueled by the Infernian and the daemons. Best to let Prompto coax him out than to just expect Ardyn to strut out here like he would have prior to being freed.”

 

“Have at it Prompto but if he needs extra coaxing, call us in too okay?” Noct relented, a little embarrassed that he was losing his temper over a simple outfit. Prompto stole a quick kiss from each of the other three before quietly knocking on the hotel room door.

 

“Ardyn, it’s Prompto. Is it okay if I slip in?”

 

Prompto half didn’t expect Ardyn to let him enter either but the door eventually cracked open and he could tell that the man had shut off all the lights in the room. Prompto slipped into the room and gently close the door behind him and looked forward, spotting Ardyn curling up on the bed having apparently half removed the clothing again. Prompto saw the problem and walked over, slowly wrapping his arms around the older man, running a hand gently over the slightly fuller stomach that he knew just needed a bit of a work out.

 

“I don’t like how easy it was for me to notice it when I put on the shirt.”

 

Prompto nodded, lightly tugging the older man until he moved enough for the blond to sit in his lap. Ardyn allowed the freckled man to straddle his thighs but startled a bit when Prompto pushed him to lie down with a smile on his lips. Prompto leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the man’s stomach, enjoying the way the torso muscles flexed on their own and a small moan escaped the older man.

 

“I don’t see it as a problem. The others don’t mind it either, you know that right. We get that you don’t like everything about your body, but no one does. Hell, I was a pretty big kid growing up but I worked at it while I was working on my confidence levels. I still feel anxious when you guys see the stretch marks, but you all still kiss them and make me feel so beautiful, wanted, and safe. There’s also a trick to hiding it if it bothers you so much.”

 

“Oh? Whatever might that be?” Ardyn asked, his naturally saccharine voice returning as Prompto’s words chase away his current insecurity. Ardyn blinks when he feels the shirt pulled over his head and tucked into the leather pants and an ornate vest he'd failed to notice over that. Prompto is grinning, holding up an article he had not noticed before in his panic to find his original clothes.

 

“The outfit comes with a vest and jacket. Let me help you put on the jacket please?”

 

Prompto’s pouting lip made Ardyn moan and kiss the younger man even as he shrugged on the leather jacket not expecting to be pulled back down by the shoulders to stare up at Gladiolus who captured his lips next. Ardyn moaned, unable to help himself as the Shield’s tongue pressed into his mouth effectively distracting him from their other lovers. Prompto grinned as he slowly pulled the jacket across his front, slowly doing up the clasps that kept the coat closed except for the one nearest the man’s throat.

 

“Noct, pull his scarf back out of the armiger would ya?”

 

Noctis complied, handing the silky accessory to the blond with a nod before maneuvering around Gladio so he can rake his hands through Ardyn’s naturally windswept hair. Soon they’d get to a point it was pointless to keep dressing the man were it not for the fact they were trying to finish the task while showing him how much they wanted him. Ardyn’s undoing came at the hands of Ignis. Prompto draped the scarf over the man’s neck after placing a single open-mouthed kiss on his adam’s apple.

 

Ignis sat in a chair in front of the bed and lightly tugged he man’s left leg onto his lap, running his hands over calf muscles and the tendons of Ardyn’s ankle. Ardyn had to grab onto the bedding for dear life at the sheer bliss that flooded into his system. It had been ages since he could actually feel another simply massage the muscles and know what they were doing. Ignis smirked as knots of tension drained from the leg then he slowly tugged the tall boot up and onto the man’s foot and lowered it were Prompto had now moved to start tying the laces. Ignis repeated the process on the redhead’s other leg and smiled when Ardyn was a boneless heap on the bed, fully dressed in the Kingsglaive uniform. Ardyn looked VERY appealing in the uniform, as most who wore it tended to. Slowly Ardyn sat up, slightly flushed but clearly pleased.

 

“If that is how you persuade a man to wear such a colorless uniform I’d have deigned to agree rather easily.”

 

Noctis tugged him back by his hair gently until he got the message to kiss him. Noct’s eyes were glowing almost.

 

“Don’t get used to that uniform Ardyn. The minute we reach Lestallum we’re going to strip you out of it the same way we finally got it on you: together.”

 

Ardyn shuddered with anticipation about getting undressed for the first time since he cared how he appeared. There was nothing but pure want and need in that promise and for now: that would be enough.


End file.
